Generally, push-pull or motion-transmitting remote control assemblies include a core element guided for linear reciprocating movement through a flexible conduit. A terminal member or connector interconnects the core element and a control member, such as a lever. The lever may be an actuator of a throttle or transmission assembly. The type of connector may be dependent upon the specific use, such as with a throttle lever or other type of lever and it may also be dependent upon the availability of specific types of control members and the state of the art of various types of levers and the projections extending therefrom to which the terminal member is connected. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,127 to Cutler discloses a motion-transmitting remote control assembly including a terminal member for snap-on attachment to a control member. A pocket is formed by a bearing insert and a casing. The pocket is adapted to retain a simple ball pin therein. Other shaped pockets have been adapted for other uses. Presently, transmission assemblies include control members having projections to be connected to the terminal member, the projections including a cylindrical body portion having a ball pin extending therefrom and an annular flange. The instant invention provides a terminal member for retaining such a projection extending from a control member.